


I can't wait

by Edgy_Trashbag



Category: Phandom
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2017 Phan, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Moving, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, engaged!phan, nice, time travel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Trashbag/pseuds/Edgy_Trashbag
Summary: So basically 2009 Dan just met Phil and then he has a dream of the future.





	I can't wait

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY WAS HALFWAY WRITTEM BEFORE TODAY SO IT DOESNT MENTION THEYVE MOVED UNTIL THE END!

My name is Dan Howell. I am eighteen years old I just recently spent the night at amazingphil house. I kissed him and he kissed me and things were clearly more than just platonic but I don't know what to do now. What if I just get hurt like I did in my last relationship?   
-  
-  
-  
I wake up and I feel odd, not bad but odd. There is light shining on my closed eyelids, more than usual. I am tempted to open my eyes but for some reason I can't. I feel strange and I don't know why. I force my eyes open.  
I can't believe what I see, it's so strange. It's a white room and I'm on a bed, there's a wooden bed frame and the bed sheet is blue and green, very similar to Phils, but a little different. The strangest thing is the man next to me. He's asleep but he looks like Phil but older. Where am I?   
I shake the guy who looks like an older Phil awake. I don't know what I'm gonna say but I might as well figure out where I am.   
"Hey um, good morning, where am I?" I practically yell at this poor man.   
"Danny go back to bed its seven am!"   
"No where am I? And how do you know my name?" I argue.  
"I'm your fiancé of course I know your name!"   
"What? Wait what? Who are you?"  
"I'm Phil Lester, your fiancé, what else are you gonna question me about?"   
I take a moment to take in all of this information and practically scream into the pillow. WHAT THE FUCK? WHO AM I? WHERE AM I? WHAT YEAR IS IT? I'm freaking out. There are so many questions BURNING in my mind.   
"What's today's date, year included?" I ask gently.   
"For petes sake! It's May 1, 2017." Phil yells.   
"Oh, Yeah okay sorry I got confused." I whisper trying to play things off. 

When Phil actually wakes up we go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. It looks weird nerdy and cool, honestly I'm excited for the future. Unless this is all some cruel dream.   
"Phil, pinch my arm I think I might be dreaming." And so he did, and goddamn did it hurt.   
"Phil will you kiss me?" I whisper.  
"Why wouldn't I?" Phil smirks and kisses my lips gently. It's definitely Phil. Nobody else kisses like that. I almost dropped my bowl of cereal when I saw my reflection in the fridge. WHAT IS MY HAIR? ITS CURLY?!?! PHIL IS SEEING MY HAIR CURLY?!?! Oh my god IM SO PALE, WHAT THE FUCK???? AHH! Who am I?   
"Dan, you look like you're having an existential crisis, are you okay?" Phil scares me even more.   
"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." 

Well, today's already been a hell of a day. I'm so confused about everything. I practically know nothing about ANY of this. I literally don't know what's happening. Did I wake up as myself in the future? That's insane.   
"Phil, tell me everything that's happened ever since the first night I spent at your house back in 2009. Don't ask why I need it." 

And so he did. My jaw dropped multiple times and then by the end I started crying. Everything he told me was so raw, no holding back, literally everything was insane. He told me that in 2012 we are going to both have problems and break up for like half a year but then he also told me about amazing things, he said in 2015 we released a book and then we went on tour and then we released another book in 2016!   
The rest of the day went on and I found out a lot of things. I went to bed not knowing what would happen in the morning.   
I woke up and I was back in my bedroom, the brown walls seemed lonelier than ever so I decided to Skype Phil. I didn't tell him anything that had happened as it was probably just a dream but it felt so real, and so I decided it was real and now I will wait until May 1, 2017 and I will wait until Phil Lester is my fiancé and we go on tour and write a book together. I will wait. I'm willing to wait for it. 

 

My name is Dan Howell. I am 25 years old and I just recently moved into a new house with my fiancé Phil Lester, or AmazingPhil. Today is May 1, 2017. I am happier than happy can be. I sometimes still deal with depression and anxiety but Phil helped me and I'm a lot better now. Today started different than it did back in 2009 when I dreamed it. I woke up in bed with Phil and I waited until he was awake and he kissed my forehead. He asked me if today was going to be a good day so I said yeah but first I need to tell you a story. And so I did. I told him about that one day back in 2009 when it was today. He was surprised I could keep a secret for so long. I was to, but I couldn't tell him before today. So as of now I am keeping no secrets from my fiancé Phil Lester.   
Today is going to be a good day, and that's why.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote half of this yesterday and finished today, it was a crappy oneshot but tell me what you thought and check out my other phanfics


End file.
